


Nothing Changes

by saiiii



Series: - hisoillu x angst - [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Short One Shot, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiiii/pseuds/saiiii
Summary: Hisoka's scars.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: - hisoillu x angst - [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Nothing Changes

Hisoka never talked about the scars that scattered his body, no one ever really saw them anyway. 

Fight after fight, each hit that struck left some form of mark that he covers with texture surprise. 

Each freckle or bruise is gone with a simple swipe of his hand, every thin white line that scattered across his body disappeared without a second thought. 

It was probably Illumi who saw his bare for the first time. Many had seen him without clothes but it was definitely the assassin who saw him completely open.

He had sat there and just stared. Stared at each blemish, each flaw, each memory. 

Hisoka remembered how carefully Illumi stood and raised his slender fingers only to place them softly upon his chest. He didn't speak- neither of them did. Illumi’s hand slid down to his stomach, tracing around the many long deep scars, before skipping sideways to grab hold of his wrist. 

So many thin white laddered lines. 

Illumi didn’t call them beautiful or kiss each one with love like they do in those dumb books, he just stared with those bug wide eyes. Like always.

Nothing changed.

Nothing ever changes with him and Hisoka loved that.

It didn’t change when he found out how much he used to hurt and it didn’t change when he realised that hurt never left him. He just found different ways to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> <3
> 
> \- saige


End file.
